Photograph Secrets
by yxs4eva
Summary: What happens when Yoruichi finds pictures Soi Fon has had taken for her of Yoruichi? Yoruichi x Soi Fon one-shot. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach, or the characters.**

Soi Fon the captain of squad 2 was just outside her barracks waiting on one of her spies to report back from the World of the Living where a certain goddess lived. As of late Soi Fon has been secretly sending one or two spies to take photographs of Yoruichi Shihouin she told herself it was just to keep an eye on the goddess but perhaps there was something deeper than that.

"Captain Soi Fon, the arrancar situation is being dealt with in the World of the Living two of the arrancars retreated earlier today. Also, please take this." Soi Fon grabbed the orange colored package the spy held out bowing his head. He quickly left as to not disturb Soi Fon.

Soi Fon carefully opened the sealed package careful not to rip any paper content inside. The first photograph was Yoruichi and Kisuke arriving in front of a wounded Ichigo Kurosaki, the second had Yoruichi kicking one of the arrancars in the head. The third had a strong looking Yoruichi standing over the now downed over-grown arrancar.

Soi Fon blushed and kept looking through the photographs. Yoruichi, Soi Fon's mentor and goddess, looked so dignified and elegant even when she ate. She didn't even realize she was talking to herself about each photo. It nearly stopped her heart when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Yo, Soi Fon! Who you talking to?" a tall, dark-skinned figure sat on the top of the barracks walls.

"Yor-Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon squealed and hid the package behind her back. Yoruichi jumped down from the wall one hand on her hip the other relaxing by her side. Soi Fon hoped that she hadn't seen the package or heard exactly what she was saying aloud.

"What's that?" Yoruichi pointed to the package behind Soi Fon's back. '_Oh no!' _Soi Fon started panicking and mumbling unintelligent things about anything and all of it was nonsense. Yoruichi cocked an eyebrow this wasn't like Soi Fon, sure she blushes around Yoruichi but never this sort of behavior which only heightened her curiosity. '_I think I'll tease Little Bee a little while._'

"What's in the package Soi Fon? C'mon I can keep secrets." Yoruichi smiled slyly clearly jumping to conclusions.

"N-Nothing, Yoruichi-sama! J-just a bit of research I was doing on Arrancars." Soi Fon mentally applauded herself for a cover up without sounding like a complete liar though she hoped Yoruichi bought her act. Oh, who was she kidding? She knew that the lie was horrible and could probably be read through by a corpse.

"Ah I see, uncover anything useful?" Yoruichi crossed her arms with a playful grin. Soi Fon calmed down to seem more convincing she closed her eyes and cleared her throat "No. I have not yet. Some of my spies are keeping an eye on them."

"Hmm, well let me see the research maybe I can learn something too." Yoruichi attempted to grab the package from behind Soi Fon she resisted by backing up just enough so Yoruichi couldn't reach it.

"Yoruichi-sama! I thought you already fought the Arrancars surely you know more about them than I do!"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow noticing something Soi Fon failed to. "How do you know I fought an Arrancar?"

Soi Fon's mind went blank and she felt sweat on the side of her face run down '_Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm!' _she told herself trying to form some sort of excuse. Could she say that someone told her? But who would do that? Without Soi Fon realizing it Yoruichi had grabbed the package from her browsing through the contents. "Hmm, why do you have photos of my battle with the Arrancar?" Soi Fon snapped out of it immediately looked down at her hands noticing the package gone and in Yoruichi's grasp.

"Uh... um…"

Yoruichi continued to examine all the photos "Interesting…" Yoruichi put the photos back in the package and gave Soi Fon a skeptical glance. At this point Soi Fon could have died and been perfectly happy if only to save her from this embarrassing moment. She couldn't tell Yoruichi the truth, could she? Even Soi Fon didn't understand the truth. Yoruichi intrigued Soi Fon she wanted to be around her, she wanted to be able to be there at all times and she desperately wanted to confess these feelings to Yoruichi. In the end she was always to shy or mesmerized to even formulate words even actions. Often she would get caught ogling Yoruichi and she seemed completely clueless to it. Yoruichi _had _noticed it though and was amused by it.

"Say Soi Fon… have you been spying on me?" Yoruichi bit back a smile that danced at the corner of her mouth as Soi Fon became as red as a tomato. It was adorable Yoruichi thought.

"N-no of course not why would I do something like that?" Soi Fon smiled nervously. Whatever it was she said intrigued Yoruichi because her face lit up and a wide smile was plastered on her beautiful face.

"I don't know, I was hoping you could tell me?" She innocently blinked her eyes but Soi Fon saw them twinkle with an all-knowing light. Choosing to ignore the look in Yoruichi's eyes Soi Fon gulped. This had to be it… she had to say what she has wanted to for so long. _What if she doesn't feel the same way though? _

"I-I… think I did it because..." A long pause. Yoruichi waited patiently.

"I was just worried about you!" Soi Fon chickened out and came up with something that seemed believable. She looked away from Yoruichi who was disappointed. Yoruichi sighed handing the photographs back to Soi Fon. Looking back to her Soi Fon could see the disappointment in Yoruichi's eyes and felt her heart drop… but why did Yoruichi look so disappointed? Did she know how Soi Fon felt and wanted her to come out and say it?

"Okay then… well I was actually coming by to tell you something." Yoruichi said plainly but not harshly like Soi Fon had expected. If the situation was reversed Soi Fon thought she might strangle Yoruichi for being so reluctant.

"What did you want to tell me, Yoruichi-sama?"

"Well…" Yoruichi said in a singsong voice, "More like I have to do something." With that Yoruichi took a step closer to Soi Fon closing the distance.

Soi Fon's heart started to beat faster at the warmth radiating from Yoruichi she loved being this close. She wanted to reach out and grab Yoruichi to pull her even closer but no matter how much she dreamed she would never do it. She felt Yoruichi pull at her hand then she felt her other hand cup her cheek. From nervousness or eagerness Soi Fon shook slightly and got goose bumps. Their faces were merely an inch away and their breath mingled both pair of eyes were closed and finally their lips met. Gently, tentatively, and then it became more passionate. Soi Fon knew it was probably the best feeling she had ever experienced her cheeks flushed and her heart danced with absolute joy. Yoruichi was in the same position as Soi Fon, she felt so happy that Soi Fon had accepted the kiss and not shy away from it. Even though Yoruichi appeared confident in how she felt about Soi fon, she wasn't so sure if the feeling was mutual now though all doubt was erased in both their minds.

Once they broke the kiss they both wanted more but knew something had to be said. "Yoruichi-sama?" Soi Fon opened her eyes to look into Yoruichi's.

"Yes, little bee?" Yoruichi smiled at the surer gleam in Soi Fon's eyes.

"I'm so happy when I'm near you even in battle… I can't stop thinking about you and truth is… I love you." Soi Fon turned her head away not wanting to see any kind of rejection. All she heard was Yoruichi chuckle softly, and then gently grab her chin pulling it so she would look at her.

"Why are you so worried that I don't feel the same way? You're perfect and I love you too." Yoruichi leaned in for another kiss and Soi Fon enjoyed it as strongly as the first. Soi Fon felt the edges of her mouth turn ever-so-slightly in a smile, she never felt so happy. She was now with her goddess and the goddess with her little bee. Soi Fon remembered the package she still held at her side she knew it would be a pain to explain and prayed she wouldn't have to.

**Author's Note**

** Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! This was inspired by the Shinigami Illustrated Guide 117. **

**I appreciate reviews! =)**

**~yxs4eva**


End file.
